


snug

by notveryglittery (darlingdany)



Series: the Softest [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingdany/pseuds/notveryglittery
Summary: thomas wasn’t very used to the cold and so neither were the sides.





	snug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quantumducky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumducky/gifts).



> i asked what kind of fic [nick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumducky/) wanted for their birthday and they said “the _softest_ of moxietys” and when i asked for fluff tropes, they requested “cuddling for warmth” and “wearing the other’s sweater”  <3 
> 
> happy birthday, nick!!! <3

Sometimes, if Thomas was cold or warm enough, the Mindscape reflected it. It happened rarely since Thomas lived in Florida and the temperature in Florida tended to be very mild. For a week in December this year, however, Thomas was in New York. He was visiting various friends and YouTubers to collaborate with, as well as seeing the sights with Joan and Talyn. New York in the winter was _frigid_. The trio wanted to do their best to walk most places, when possible; their hotel was located conveniently near many tourist hotspots. When heading to see others, though, they had to catch a cab or an Uber, and waiting outside to get in those cars… Well, it was always a very chilly couple of minutes. 

Thomas wasn’t very used to the cold and so neither were the Sides. 

Roman and Patton were naturally warmer than Logan and Virgil. They liked to say it was because Thomas was so _warm_ -hearted. Logan and Virgil teased Roman, saying it was because he was hot-headed. In truth, the cooler pair liked quite a lot just how warm Patton and Roman were. It was a nice balance. So, today, when Virgil was already cold (it was always his fingertips and toes) and then _Thomas_ went and got cold, it was safe to say he was suffering. He shuffled out of his room, wearing long sleeves under his hoodie, and cozy pajama pants, and two pairs of socks. He had one destination in mind and he was happy to see the door wasn’t closed. Patton’s door rarely was since he liked to encourage the others to come and talk to him if they ever needed. _Open Door Policy_ he had said. 

“Pat?” Virgil asked, peeking his head into the room. Warmth enveloped him immediately and he sighed, slipping further in. 

“Hiya, honey,” Patton greeted, pausing in the middle of the room. He had an armful of blankets. He was wearing the cat hoodie as opposed to having it wrapped around his shoulders.

“Are you busy?” Virgil asked, hesitating now, not wanting to intrude if Patton already had plans.

“Actually…” Patton laughed, a little sheepish, and nodded his head towards the bed. Virgil looked to see it covered in even _more_ bedding and plushes than usual. “I was gonna finish setting this up and then come get you…” 

Virgil blushed. Sure, they’d long since established that they were far more than just friends, but it still got to Virgil any time Patton showed him… well, any sort of extra affection. “Yeah?” He squeaked. 

“Yeah!” Patton exclaimed. He hurriedly dumped the blankets on the mattress and approached Virgil. Taking one of his hands in his own (and oh, he was so _warm_ ), Patton dragged Virgil all the way into the room. “I know Thomas has been chillier today than normal and I know you’re already a cool cat as is and I thought you might wanna cuddle for warmth!” 

Virgil offered Patton a tiny smile. “That’s… really nice of you, Patton. I’d like that.”

Patton cheered. Letting go of Virgil, he took a couple of minutes to finish setting up the nest of blankets, pillows, and stuffed toys. The more he constructed the pile, the more pleasant it looked. The plushes, for the most part, took post around the edges of the bed, as if to keep Patton and Virgil safe and guarded while they were sleepy and vulnerable. The pillows were stacked near the headboard, where Patton’s fairy lights were turned on and rotating slowly through each color of the rainbow. There were just as many at the foot of the bed for, if Virgil had to guess, them to prop their feet up on. Finally, the softest of blankets were gathered in the middle, to make the comfiest cocoon. 

“Okay,” Patton said, snapping Virgil out of the haze he’d slipped into since entering Patton’s room. It wasn’t that it was effecting him terribly or anything, since Patton was feeling mellow enough, just that he’d been so cold before entering, and now he was warming up, and he was really enjoying it. “One more thing…” 

Patton pulled his hoodie off, up and over his head. “Come here, sweetie,” Patton requested and Virgil did so without hesitating. Patton unzipped his hoodie and tugged it off of him. “Let’s switch?” Patton asked, “mine’s all warm from me wearing it all day.” 

Virgil liked the sound of that _very_ much. “Are you sure?” He still checked but it died in his throat halfway out. Patton was already pulling on Virgil’s hoodie and if it was too big on Virgil, it was definitely too big on Patton. For a second, Virgil worried that the cat hoodie wouldn’t fit him, but then he remembered they could change things if necessary. As he slipped into the hoodie, he felt it mold around him, to make sure it didn’t sit too tightly on his shoulders, and that the sleeves were just a tiny bit longer. Virgil was thrilled to discover there were _thumb holes_. 

Patton squealed. “Ohhh, you’re so cuuuute!!!” He reached over and pulled the hood over Virgil’s head. Virgil did the same for Patton and for a moment, they both just stood there, smiling. Eventually, Patton giggled, and took Virgil’s hand again, and pulled them both over to the bed. Patton crawled in first, tucking his feet under the blankets but on top of the pillows and shifting until he was laid comfortably on his side. He made grabby hands for Virgil and Virgil complied immediately, joining Patton in the mound of blankets. It took a little bit of shuffling as well until he was also cozy but soon every part of him was (his neck wasn’t at an awkward angle, his legs were tangled with Patton’s). 

Virgil sighed, melting into the mattress. Patton leaned closer and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Is this okay?” He asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace they’d settled into. 

“It’s perfect,” Virgil whispered, feeling already tendrils of sleep curling around his mind. “Thanks, Patton, I really appreciate it…” He slipped even further into Patton’s embrace as the other began to run a hand through his hair. 

“Well, I wasn’t going to just let you be cold all by yourself today…” Patton hummed. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Virgil managed, blinking sleepily up at his boyfriend. Sure, Patton was naturally very physically affectionate, but he sometimes initiated cuddle piles like this because he needed them just as badly. When Patton took a moment to answer, Virgil took his free hand, and pulled it towards his lips. He kissed Patton’s knuckles. “That’s okay.” 

Patton sighed, wrapping himself around Virgil as if he were a lifeline. With one hand in Virgil’s hair and the other held so tightly in Virgil’s hand, he let all the daily worries and stressors float away. “Thank you,” he said and Virgil loved everything about the scene before him: Patton in purple and black, looking small in the hoodie, face relaxed, lips curved upward in the sweetest of smiles. 

“I love you,” Virgil murmured, warm and drowsy and content. 

“I love you, too,” Patton's tone was drenched in fondness and Virgil knew he’d only said _too_ and not _more_ because they were both far too close to slumber to keep the game going for as long as they normally did. With Patton’s hand carding so slowly through his hair and every bit of him buzzing with warmth, Virgil was asleep in seconds. Patton followed soon, the sound of Virgil’s even breathing like music to his ears.


End file.
